Listen
by Raphadelia the Adventuress
Summary: Iggy has always had trouble with his sanity, we all know this. But as it continues to mess with his head, will he learn to ignore the voices? Or will he listen to those pressing impulses? Rated T for swearing; One-Shot. (May turn this into a series...dunno yet XD)


**Hey, Raphadelia the Adventuress. Yes, I wrote a new fanfiction. Yes I know it will make no sense. But I was bored, and I felt it was relevant to write about Iggy. (Geez my autocorrect is stupid -_-")**

**Now I warn you, his perspective is a little bit jumpy...mainly because he is demented and unstable. So I figured to give it a go XD.**

**Review, flame, bash, throw your computer out of the window because this story is awful. Truth be told, I say this with utmost truth. I don't care. XD my attitude today is just awful~**

**Anyway, I might make this a series to make up for not posting Home...but we'll see.**

**I own nothing but Marketplace, and Delia (me).**

* * *

_Iggy's POV_

The voices, the spoke to me. They told me to do what I did. I listened. It's never good to argue with voices in your head, don't you know they make you seem crazy? Ha. Me talking about what makes one seem crazy.

I'm crazy. Demented. A nutter. No one judges me for it, or maybe I just don't hear them judge me. Dels never does anyway. I love her. And she loves me.

At least that's what she tells me, she used to love Ludwig. And Bowser Jr. And Lemmy. And Roy. And Larry. And Morton. Hell, she might've even loved Wendy. How am I supposed to know? She's such a slut!

I clenched my fist tighter on my knife. Oh? I almost forgot it was in my grasp. I giggled.

It was covered with the blood of my latest victim. Wait, I didn't tell you? I just murdered someone.

Not my first kill, obviously. But the voices told me to do it. And I listened.

It's what I do. Listen. All I've ever done these days. Dels tells me she loves me more than anyone. I listen. Ludwig tells me to stop blowing up stuff in my lab. I listen. Dad _tries_ tells me how to work on my tactics against the Mario Bros. I _tried_ to listen.

Probably why I snapped. I listen too much. I need to start having my own thoughts. I can't help it. They were so..._persuasive_...

I giggle again and place the bloody blade in my lab desk. Shifting my gaze over to my lab wall, I see the clock.

_Eight forty-three_.

Dels should be home any minute from Marketplace. I better hide my bloody evidence before she gets home.

Why the heck did I get married? Oh right, I loved her. And she loved me. Wait...I _love_ her. And she _loves_ me. The bitch hasn't moved on from me yet. But I know it's coming...

She did with my other brothers, left them one by one... Finally, she stopped at me. I feel like I'm on some sort of hit list... I love it... And hate her for making me love it...

_Eight fifty-three_...

She's late...exactly eight minutes late... _A lot_ can happen in eight minutes... I built one of my best inventions in eight minutes. My birth took precisely eight minutes (so I'm told), Ludwig stole her virginity in eight minutes! It took me eight minutes to gather strength to marry that cheating bitch! I murdered someone in eight minutes!

My mind froze. I looked down at my hands. They were still doused in blood. I'm a freak of nature... How could I slaughter something so _helpless_...

Dels is going to leave me... She'll think I'm some sort of monster and just leave me...

I'm a _monster_...

I felt my legs become jelly, and gave into the weak feeling. Sinking down to the ground and I covered my eyes with my shame. "I'm a monster...a monster...monster..." I whispered to myself.

It echoed in my head. I was forced to listen to them. SHUT UP! I wanted to shout. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE ALL OF YOU!

Suddenly the door to my lab quietly opened. But I heard it, so it wasn't that quiet, right?

Anyway, heels clicked into the lab. _Wendy_? I don't wanna talk to the brat! I angrily looked up, only to find my vision blurred by tears. I shed those tears? Crap, now whoever is invading will see me crying!

"Iggy?" My eyes widened. "Dels?" Through my blurry vision I saw a suggestive smirk, but it quickly died with a look of worry. Great, now she pitied me. Just what I needed!

"Iggs, what's wrong? A-are you okay?" Her voice quivered. "Why does it matter to you?" I asked coldly.

"Uh, because you're my husband and I care about you." She answered matter-of-factly.

_Smart ass. _

She bent down in front of me, reaching out a medium toned hand to my face. "And ever since I agreed to being you're little experiment, I couldn't stop caring about you. Even if you are a little nutty."

I felt something snap. I don't know what, but the voices were back. _Monster_. I listened. She didn't seem afraid, in fact there was a little smirk marked across her smug face.

_That bitch! Doesn't she realize I'm gonna kill her?!_

I immediately grabbed her wrist that rested on my face and began to crush the thin bones underneath my grasp. She rolled her eyes. Still not afraid. I squeezed harder until I noticed her wince.

"Okay, now this game isn't funny. Iggy let me go." She spoke to me like I was some _child_! She was actually _scolding_ me! "Delia, I'm going to kill you." I snarled.

"Why, Iggy? Why this time?... Was it because I was late? I'm sorry okay... I had to spend a little time wandering Marketplace for the stupid carburetor you had me look for... I don't even know why you need a new one... The airships run fine..."

She was really testing my patience, her mocking tone was not amusing. Not even cute!

I snarled as pulled her until she fell straight on her knees in front of me. "Then why are you dressed like a slut?! You were with one of my brothers again, weren't you?!"

"Agai-? Iggy... What are you talking about, you're frightening me..." I blinked. My crazed eyes met her sane, green ones. She did look scared... Oh my shell...what have I done... Not again... She's gonna leave me...

"Please, Delia. Don't...don't..." I choked and pulled her close to me. I felt those thin arms wrap around me.

She snuggled into the crevice of my neck. "I won't Iggs. I love you too much for that. I understand how you're feeling right now..." She whispered.

_Liar_. She has no idea how it feels to live in a world where you can't think straight! I WANT TO BE NORMAL!

"Let's wash this oil off your hands..."

_Oil? What- _my eyes widened. She was right, it wasn't blood... It was oil...

I began to shake uncontrollably. "D-Dels...what...what are you talking about?! I killed someone! There is blood all over my claws! He's dead!"

Delia looked elsewhere for a moment. "Alright...delusional...maybe I can fix that with an illusion... But Kamek says that'll make it worse..."

"What?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Her eyes widened at my voice suddenly raising. "Iggy...it's okay...I promise you. You'll be fine. I'm gonna take you to Kamek-"

"No, don't you dare talk to me like I'm some sort of _freak_! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

She winced. "I-Iggy...please calm down-"

"I just told you I killed someone and you want me to be calm?! I swear, you're just so stupid! Look!" I yanked her up to her feet and pulled her over to my desk drawer.

I searched and searched for my knife. The one covered with my crime... "Where is it...it has to be here! Delia! You have to believe me! You can't be with me anymore! I'm some sort of unstable monster!"

"Are you looking for reasons for me to break up with you? Because dude, being unstable isn't gonna work. You're too gosh darn cute for that-"

"Don't give me that...that...BULL!" I shouted, slamming the desk drawer shut.

"What's going on in here?" Another voice called from my lab door.

"Uh, Lemmy. Can you do me a favor and _not_ do this now? Iggy...he's..."

Great, now my older brother is going to pity me. I hate how she talks like I'm not a person... I am right here, you don't have to use sign language like I don't know you're doing it!

"It's okay, Deli. I'll just...yeah..."

"Deli? You told me you'd get him to stop!" I shouted.

"I will Iggy, but now we need to get you to Kamek. Please. Just do that for me."

Half of me really didn't want to follow her. She was just some bitch telling me what to do... But the other half knew she was right... She was my wife. I had to trust her... My sanity against insanity... Either way it went only one thing popped into my mind. And that was to listen. So what did I do? I went with her. And I listened.

* * *

**Alright, now that I've gotten my sanity straightened out...Thanks Iggy for letting me rant through you**

**Iggy: I hate you -_-"**

**Love you too...Anyway... My 'Oc' Delia does have a long history with Iggy and the other Koopalings which explains Iggy's anger...I should have Home posted sometime soon... After I rewrite the first chapter for the fiftieth time... And sorry about the swearing... Bad Iggy...XP**

**Iggy: See how she treats me like a child?! I'M 21 FOR SHELLS SAKE!**

**Sigh... Maybe I will make this into a series...it depends~**

**But until Home and Super Mario High School Story!**

**Au Revoir!**

**~Delia the Adventuress**


End file.
